Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to computerized systems and methods for providing mobile application programs, and more particularly, and without limitation, to computerized systems and methods for conditionally delegate use of a mobile application based on generated tokens.
Background Information
Today, mobile payment products, such as mobile wallet applications executed by mobile devices, enable users to purchase goods and services at various retailers. While eliminating the need to carry a physical wallet including cash and other payment instruments, such as credit cards and debit cards, the multiple authentication and configuration steps required of typical mobile wallet applications may discourage many users from adopting mobile wallet technologies. For example, in order to establish a mobile wallet on a mobile device, a user may be required to download the mobile wallet application from a financial institution, register for mobile wallet services provided by the financial institution, and only after a successful registration, identify and manually load information identifying each of the user's credit cards, debit cards, and rewards and loyalty cards into the mobile wallet application. The multiple registration and configuration steps characteristic of today's mobile wallet technologies may discourage many users from adopting mobile wallets for their daily purchases, despite their convenience.